


Like a Valentine's Day

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Can't Fight This Feeling [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Jack and Silver discuss the expenses and complications of polyamory at Valentine's Day.





	Like a Valentine's Day

"No-one tells you how expensive polyamory is," Jack said with a sigh, nursing his coffee mug. "Valentine's Day costs double."

Silver gave up hunting the staff room for edible items and raised an eyebrow. "What did you get the ladies?"

"My jeweller friend made me a delightful custom piece that separates into three pieces, one for each of us."

"He should give you a discount," Silver said, topping up Jack's mug before filling his own. "All the work you send his way."

"He does," Jack said. "But it still doesn't come cheap and I purchased a single red rose for each of them. At least with us all working tonight it won't turn into an overpriced dinner at some restaurant none of us likes but has been chosen for the supposed romantic atmosphere."

Silver scoffed. "I thought you were a romantic."

"I am, when it suits me. I dislike having the need to demonstrate it thrust upon me." Jack sighed. "Anyway, I'm preaching to the converted. What about you and Flint and Miranda?"

Silver grinned. "Well, Flint hates Valentine's Day as much as you, if not more. He calls it V-day and says it with a sneer like it's an STD."

"Ah. And Miranda?"

"She agrees that it's foolish to buy expensive gifts or go out to eat where prices have been hiked for the occasion. But she says we will," and Silver mimicked Miranda's tone, "sit down and have a pleasant meal together."

Jack laughed. "I see. So Flint ensures you and he get the night off and you both get a homecooked meal. I am envious."

"There's more." 

Silver reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny teddy, a light brown fluffball with huge felt eyes that held a heart saying 'I LUV U'.

"That's a gift," Jack said.

"But not an expensive one," Silver said, always one to chose the letter of the law rather then spirit of it when it suited him. "Which will make Miranda smile and me the favourite."

Jack regarded Silver for a moment. "Are you sure you know how polyamory works?"

Silver nodded. "You see Flint will growl but then I'll whip out this-"

To Jack's relief Silver's hand went into his other pocket and not his trousers. A toy parrot of brightly stitched felt was brandished at Jack. The wings were enfolding a heart shape reading 'Hugs & Kisses'.

"And this will result in what?"

"From past experience," Silver said, tucking the gifts safely away, "it will deflate Flint's anger. And then he will roll his eyes and admit he's got a giant box of chocolates to share after dinner. Miranda will have made Flint's favourite meal and my favourite dessert, and we'll let her choose a movie to watch, so we'll all be happy."

Jack tipped his head. "I take it back. You understand exactly how to keep everyone happy."

"It's a delicate balance," Silver said. And not one he'd always managed to keep, but he truly felt he was getting better at it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Like a Valentine's Day" is taken from "Valentine Heart" Tanita Tikaram, 1988 because if I keep writing fics in this series all titles and chapter titles shall be from 80's songs or as close as I can get.  
> I made notes for this last year, finally wrote and posted before V-day this year.


End file.
